


Forever Changed

by wolfpawz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Ship It, M/M, Wedding, i just came up with this and i wanted to right this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: Alfyn had never been more excited in his life.  Today is going to be a big day, and not just for him.  This is going to be a special day that will change his life forever.





	Forever Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Hollow_Descent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/gifts).



> I really love this ship. I really hope you all enjoy this!

He looked in the mirror. What he saw was a grown man, who was confident and caring.  This man wore a black tuxedo and a white shirt underneath with a black tie and black shoes.  He looked good, but not to good.

“Hey Alf! Wow do you look good in that suit. Your soon-to-be husband will fall for you all over again, eh Olberic?” Cyrus smirked at his two friends.  Alfyn smiled in the mirror. Olberic laughed.

“Yeah well, you guys helped me find the right fit.” Alfyn blushed.

“Nah, we just made sure that the suit would look nice on you.” said Olberic.

_Isn’t that basically what I just said?_

Alfyn frowned, turning to his best friends, who would be his best mans during the wedding.  Then he smiled. He knew they were just teasing him.

“Alfyn, we need to get moving. The wedding is going to start soon.” Cyrus said, taking Alfyn’s arm in his hand.  Alfyn shrugged it off and turned to Cyrus.

“You go on without me.” he said, turning back to the mirror to admire himself once more.  Olberic was already out the door. Cyrus hesitated for a second, shrugged, and then went out the door after Olberic.  Alfyn sighed.

_Is it really almost time? Am I really about to get married? Stop it! Stop it! Your being to hard on yourself. Your ready._

He nodded to himself in the mirror, then turned to walk out the door.

 

* * *

 

The music played.  People from all over Clearbrook stood and turned to see who would come up the aisle.  Blushing like crazy was Alfyn’s boyfriend, Therion. Tressa has wanted to walk him up, but of course Therion declined.  So instead she was standing next to Primrose, and H’aaint. Alfyn smiled at his friend, and in turn got a smile back. Far sooner than Alfyn imagined, Therion was standing at his side.  Alfyn took Therion’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

_I’m here, Theri._

The music stopped playing, and they turned to face the only person that was able to play the role as priest (the real priest was sick and when Alfyn went to see if he was better that day, he was disappointed).

Ophilia smiled.

“Welcome one and all! Today we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of my dear friends, Alfyn Greengrass, and Therion.” she said.

Alfyn looked at Therion and blushed.

The vows section happened so fast the Alfyn barely even recalled it happening, though he did manage to remember blowing out candles.  He knew that was a tradition. And when it was time to give the rings, he was close to tears. If he wasn't so occupied in trying to not cry, he would have seen that Therion was trying to compose himself, too.  The rings were beautiful, and the gems shawn bright when the sun hit them. The ring itself was made out of gold. Before he new it, Ophilia was saying, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.” Therion smiled, and Alfyn have his husband a big hug, followed by a kiss.  This was the greatest moment in his entire life. He knew he would never forget it, not in a million years. Though they didn’t hear it, the crowd has erupted in cheers. When the kiss was finally over, they found themselves getting hugs by their dear friends.

 

* * *

 

The party. This part was the fun part.  There were tears, yes, but when it was time for their first dance, which was after the delicious dinner and cake, Alfyn couldn’t help but give Therion a kiss again.  They danced to the song, “From This Moment” by Shania Twain and Bryan Adams. They hugged each other, swaying back and forth in a circle. It felt like time had stopped, or at least that was how Alfyn felt.  The party lasted at least until midnight, if not later. But that was okay. Alfyn knew he would spend the rest of his life with Therion, but he knew that tomorrow he and Therion would leave Clearbrook on their honeymoon.  They didn’t know where they would be going, and they didn’t really care, either. So long as they were together, everything would be okay. Alfyn wanted to spend as much time as he could with his friends as he could. He knew he would miss them, and he got the feeling that Therion would, too.

 

* * *

 

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it Alf?” asked Therion, settling himself into Alfyn’s chair.

Alfyn entered the room with his pj shorts on.  He smiled at Therion.

_I am so lucky to have meet this guy._

“Yeah, that was quite fun.” he said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.  Since yawns are so contagious, it made Therion yawn. “So I’m not the only one who is tired, huh? Come on, let’s get some rest.”

Therion grunted, then stood up to go change into his pjs.  By the time he came back, Alfyn was asleep in his bed. He walked over to his husband and planted a kiss and whispered goodnight  Then he decided to sleep on the couch, since Alfyn only had a twin sized bed. He was sound asleep in no time.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the two newlywed husbands started to pack their bags.  Who knew how long they would be gone, anyways? It took them two hours, since they had to get dressed and get breakfast.  As soon as they left the building, they sighed. Their before them was their five friends.

“I’ll miss you guys.” said Alfyn.

They exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes.

“Be safe!” shouted Primrose.

Alfyn smiled. “Of course we will. Why wouldn’t we be?”

Alfyn turned around and took Therion’s hand.

“So, Theri? Where should we head off to first? Could it please not be Primrose’s? It’s so cold and shockingly bright blue there.  Could we go somewhere warm?” Alfyn pleaded. As much as he cared for Primrose, he really didn’t want to go their for a honeymoon with Therion.

Therion frowned. “Why would we go to a cold place on our honeymoon? That would be the last place on my list to go to!”

“Few. Just double checking is all.  How about Cyrus’s town?”

“How about we just go and whatever place we happen upon first we will go their… unless of course it is Prim’s.” teased Therion.

Alfyn was silent for a few minutes, pondering the idea.  Finally he spoke.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

The two newlyweds headed off, hand-in-hand, on their honeymoon.  

_Now this is how I want to spend my life. Traveling with Theri, and of course the gang as well, always expecting the unknown to happen._

Alfyn never knew that his best friend, now his husband, was thinking almost exactly the same thing as him.  Almost unconsciously, the two snuggled up against each other as they walked farther and farther away from Clearbrook to whatever was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to kudos and comment.


End file.
